Nightfall
by MiaCharlize
Summary: Sara is lying underneath a car in the desert.Sort of a fillin between seasons 7 and 8.


Dedicated to Sophia who helped me with the fine-tuning and insprired me in many ways. Love you.

* * *

Night fell over the wide open desert of Nowhere, Nevada.

Trapped beneath a ton of metal, Sara squinted her eyes at the dark. She was shivering violently from a devastating mixture of cold, pain, hunger and fear.

Her arm was broken, causing a wave of pain to literally burn throughout the right side of her body. Ironic, really, she smiled ruefully, how one could experience heat and cold at the same time.

Gritting her teeth she tried breathing against the agonizing ache, wary of her bruised ribcage that only allowed for shallow respiration.

"What the fuck have I done?" Sara whimpered excruciatingly into the dark.

She was at a loss, she had suspected the madwoman to be after her boss, so why would she abduct and torture her now?

Anger was boiling up inside of her. It should be Grissom lying here, she cursed in her head. She knew the thought was unjust. He did not deserve this any more than she herself or anyone else did. Well, Ecklie maybe. The thought made her grin but her face quickly transitioned into a grimace of pain and anguish.

"Fuck", she grunted a little louder than she had intended.

She assumed that Natalie would still be around somewhere, even though the blonde had left a while ago, probably to get herself some food, or mind her business, Sara thought wryly. She would not mind minding that as well. However, she had a feeling the woman would not leave her by herself out here. She would take pleasure watching her die.

Sara shuddered, causing a new wave of pain to shoot through her body. She did not want to die out here. It was not so much the thought of dying that scared her, it was being all alone in the godforsaken nothingness of the desert, knowing that her friends and colleagues were worrying themselves crazy, looking for her, knowing the only soul with her was the lunatic woman who had brought her out here to die.

Resignedly Sara closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do. She had tried freeing herself for the first hour or so since she had woken up. Her effort had resulted in the madwoman bringing the car down further, crushing her arm and trapping her until she was incapacitated of moving even in the slightest.

All that was left for her to do was rest and restore what little energy she had left in hopes of her co-workers figuring out where she was and saving her in time.

Fat chance, she told herself with a weak sigh. Not even Sara herself knew where she was, how were the others supposed to figure it out?

Trembling more violently with the progressing night, Sara surrendered herself to her misery as she let the darkness wash over her.

"Sara, Sara, wake up, honey."

Opening her eyes Sara could make out the blurry outline of blonde hair. Everything was distorted and fuzzy except for a pair of clear blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Sofia?"

Her voice was raspy and talking was painful.

"How… what?"

She tried her best to make sense of the situation but her head was in a jumble of confusing memories and impressions.

She was not cold anymore, a distant part of her brain noticed. Had she not been freezing mere moments ago?

Looking around she felt her surroundings starting to spin and spiral out of focus. It took all of her willpower to concentrate on the face that was hovering above hers.

Averting her eyes back to Sofia, she felt as if her heart stopped beating when she realized the blonde's face was slowly withdrawing from her.

"Don't!" She croaked. "Please, don't!"

But the shape of blonde and blue was slowly dissolving into a blur of tame colors.

"Sofia!"

She had meant to shout, but all that left her throat was a scratchy whisper.

"Please, Fia, I need you."

She had no idea where those sudden feelings were coming from, yet much to her surprise she did not care. All she knew, all she could think about was that she needed Sofia, that she needed...

"Sofia." She tried helplessly once more.

"Wake up, bitch!" An angry voice commanded, shaking her awake from the dream.

Afraid to open her eyes and lose the image of Sofia completely, Sara let out a whimper, signaling the person beside her that she was awake and there was no need to keep nudging her broken arm.

"Who's that bitch you're talking 'bout, Sofia?"

Now Sara was alert. Opening her eyes she could clearly make out the face of her abductor.

"Who is Sofia?" Natalie repeated with a scowl.

"What do you care?" Sara replied weakly. She had meant to sound angry but a profound exhaustion had swept over her and she was glad she had managed to speak out aloud at all.

"Is she someone you care about?" The woman pressed further, ignoring Sara's pain stained expression.

"Yes," the brunette hissed without thinking. Yes, she repeated in her head. Yes, I care about her.

"What about Grissom?"

At a loss, Sara tried to shrug but her body felt numb. And trapped, she was painfully reminded.

"What about Grissom?" Natalie asked again, harshly.

"Wha..?" She paused mid word. Suddenly it dawned on her. This was all part of a vendetta against Grissom and she herself was the bait. Natalie seemed to be under the impression that the two of them were involved.

Despite her physical condition Sara let out a meek laugh, albeit it quickly turned into a violent cough.

"You were wrong," she whispered, trying to keep her eyes open.

You were so wrong.


End file.
